User talk:Takeshi64
Takeshi.png|Archive 1|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk%3ATakeshi64%2FArchive01|linktext=December 3rd - March 4th Takeshi64, it's best to get out of the habit of manually adding categories that are already added by a template. And yes, I mean this act you pulled with Switches (Swindler). If you see a stub, adding to the page not only categorizes it automatically, but also creates a notice that lets users easily see that the page is a stub and encourages them to edit. This can be a lot more efficient than just tagging a page with "Stubs". And it's a lot easier to move a mass of pages this way (if we needed to) because it just requires one edit to the template instead of going through every single page and changing the category. Haha, and that's an interesting way to archive pages. However, I don't think that can stay for very long once the new policy starts coming into effect. 05:09, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, you won't have to change your image. I had a blue fire rune in my signature a couple of days ago, and I didn't remove it because of the new rule; rather, the rune was never uploaded to the wiki. To make a file link somewhere when clicked, type the following: [[The page you want it to link to|your file's direct link.png : 13:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh and uh I forgot to answer your previous question about Monobook or something like that. Well, that logo wouldn't fit in as a wordmark (only the banner would). You could keep it saved in your files if we run into another problem with a game not being released in time for a new logo to be created. The logo could potentially fit into the Monobook theme if it's all right to change the previous one. Since you don't know what Monobook is, Monobook is a uh...supplement theme to compensate for the loss of Monaco, which was a different theme used until this look came along. You can see what this looks like by going to your , visiting "Appearance" and selecting the skin to "Monobook". If you want to know more about the whole skin change thing I'm afraid I can't tell you too much, since I first visited the Wiki when it was still in Monaco, but didn't start to edit until the new look became Wiki-wide. 19:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Monobook logo It would be great to use it, however, your file has to be resized to 216x155. -- 13:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Here it is Resized it, and fixed the box at the bottom. Image: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/a/a8/Monobook_Nitrome_Wiki.png Link on Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki: File:Monobook Nitrome Wiki.png. -- 14:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Done! I've uploaded the logo for Monobook! -- 21:57, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Sorry, but it isn't possible. Template:USERNAME is functioned by client side javascript, while all wikimarkup is processed by MediaWiki, which is powered by server-side PHP, therefore that gets processed first, which is not what we want. You can see that by looking at this link: Template:Signatures/ and then the code: Template:Signatures/ . As you can see, the MediaWiki doesn't like client side stuff. 08:06, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Monobook logo I'm making it but I will show a preview. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/4/41/Wiki_Big_Logo.png Do you like it? 17:18, March 8, 2012 (UTC) No Nope, that isn't me. -- 18:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Stuuf Although I don't like to put my age on the internet. I'm the same age as you! 20:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh thanks I almost forgot the Lorax was a part of the Skywire VIP Extended. Since the image is too small (and the Lorax isn't my favourite character at the moment), I'm probably not going to change my avatar just so it can be Nitrome related. But thanks a ton for the offer! 08:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi Takeshi! Thank you for making a walk through for skywire VIP extended. Most users I notice don't do walkthroughs that often and some that don't get congratulated for their work. So thank you for your your walkthrough you did for skywire VIP extended. Well bye and keep up the good work \(^.^)/ --Grammar Cat 13:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Hi! I search a second admin for Nitrome FanClub on facebook. Do you want to be the second Nitrome FanClub admin ? I don't have time to actualize , Can you help me ?Thanks. Nitromians 12:45, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome FanClub admin About Background I announced that I will make a Background 2.0 soon, and it will include more games in less space. Thanks for your feedback, I will think about it. 11:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Happy Birthday! Thanks! About the background, I think all of you will like it! How will it be? 11:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hovering squids Exscuse me Takeshi but you redirected Big Propeller Squid To Hovering Squids saying it was more acurate and pluaral. The name was fine enough and you could of just added a s to the end. And I so named it that beacuse there is a big form and a small form and the name prevents confusion so do not go and revert my edit.Grammar Cat 13:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Music-Planetary Collision Can we use this music: Alutnarat for Planetary Collision-Game? x10018ro/15:16 / 20.03.2012 Disappointment, lol I've voted in your poll at least five times, yet it says I've only voted once! D= xD 22:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) He's running I see a running ninja...under my avatar at the top. Just to let you know. 23:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :RSK stolen me the template, and Taskeshi64 stolen RSK the same template. I will start adding copyright to my templates. 13:42, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::And you stole the template from Bluefire2. xD 16:25, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::You got me... But it was literally an Horrible Piece of ʇıɥS! 16:58, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok Nah, don't be sorry. The ninja is epic to the extreme. 16:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) hola oye, leí en tu pagina que hablabas español, ¿como va la música? solo pasaba para decir esto. PD: Traductrion: hey, i read in your userpage that you know spanish, how is the music going? -- 17:42, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Template:Userbox/Babel It could be useful to let people understand that you have only an intermediate level of Spanish and that your native language is english. Hope this helps! 18:13, March 24, 2012 (UTC) re the music has to be like 25-40 seconds, is for an intro -- 20:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Logos for the world I can see you're taking some logos for the games. Would you mind if I help you in it? 14:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) send me the music pls -- 20:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: SH sprites As long as they can be found in the games, then I think it's okay to put them on their respective pages. And you reminded me, I should go play Final Ninja now. =D 23:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, remember I don't play Final Ninja Zero...yet. 23:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Treasure trove of game goodies! Thanks for posting those images of the Final Ninja stuff Takeshi! I found a treasure trove of cut stuff on SH website! Gonna upload it now. -- 12:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Music Hey, I listened to some of your music and everything I had time to listen to was really good. You should make more. Not the person you're thinking of | (talk) 19:21, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Y U NO talk to me? Are you afraid to talk with special people? I'm Ralph, but you can talk with me, I will have more problems to undertand it, 'cuz am special, but I'll try to understand it slowly. 12:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hi steak. The "PAGENAME" template doesn't work with "[templates, but it works with "[" templates. I checked it at the Sandbox. 12:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::And you can talk with me, even when I'm Ralph. 12:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) [http://nitrome.wikia.com/index.php?title= &action=purge Diff. Sig ::::Yes, for me at least it works. If it doesn't work for you, try activating a bomb near it. 12:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::It doesn't work with talk or not-mainspace pages, but maybe useing it works. 12:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Coding Fixed the purge issue. You need to use the same thing as on Template:Empty, which I already explained in chat. As for the gif of the guy shaking his fist, I think you could upload that to Nitrome Wiki and use it on the same page corresponding to the demolition guy (forgot the name). It is an image of them, so it could work. 18:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow I wasn't insulting you by telling not the person your thinking of that he would make it to sixth place I didn't know you were in sixth place or that you took something little so seriously. Grammar Cat 15:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay Good your not upset. Oh yeah so are you talking to Ralph? --Grammar Cat 18:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) How? how did you take screen shots again?? I remember the Ctrl button but what else? CandD 22:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) PS I got a new sig!! I has a picture 4 U!! Still working on that sig though. 23:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Distributable games Looks pretty good. With the size of the games, I don't think centering will be a major issue. The only thing I wanted to make sure was that the game remains fixed in the template, as it sometimes loads outside the template at the top of the screen (but can be fixed once the show/hide link is clicked twice). I still can't figure why that happens, as it's very inconsistent. 05:39, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ''Updating'' templates I've fixed DistributableGame and I will start working in Article Needs Image. Good job anyway in the sandbox. 11:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Glitchy template OK, I will fix it. 12:42, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Got a Sig! This is my new sig, like it? 14:10, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Uhh... OK. P.S. I can't, something happened. 16:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I was thinking about doing it. 16:58, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and, thanks! 17:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) COH! PLEASE COME TO THE CHAT!!! 14:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEEEASE COME ON TO THE CHAT!!!! 14:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding the picture for me. :) LOTRCOW or: NTPYTO 19:08, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Music D: Nope, I can't hear it either :( When I click the button, nothing happens. 01:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay Okay, so what do I say in my preferences? Just tell me what to put, and I will do it. And also, if I type in , it replaces it with the SUBST automatically. NTPYTO 01:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Uh-Oh Well, there is a problem. My name is too long, so it doesn't fit in the signature box. Most of the code fits, but the rest gets cut off. :( NTPYTO 01:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I will try I will try and see what happens. I will then post my sig here, and we will see if it works! And thanks for the help. It doesn't work. |— Not the person you're thinking of ([[User talk:Not the person you're thinkin PS I changed the color of my thing on my talk page so it doesn't look like I copied from fishybuz I think that I know what to do Maybe I should just have the code that puts the template, and just leave off the part that if the template doesn't exist, it puts a basic sig. All I need is the template. What is the code for just the template? Good News! Hi Takeshi, I have very good news for you.... (drum roll) I'VE BEATEN THE FINAL NINJA SERIES!!! Isn't it GREAT?! 13:41, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Atom dissappeared a whole day,10/4/2012, for his future to be better! (Actually, It was my exams) It was a bit tough. The only toughest parts (they weren't very tough, though) were the boss fights with Maxwell Merlock. I had a bit experience after playing Final Ninja so, it really wasn't so much as hard. 13:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) If your there, can you come on the chat? You can You can listen to the music without the direct url. Just click on the little "i" icon that is below what would be the player. Actually, I didn't check if OGG files play on the Wiki yet. Let me know if they do. 07:51, April 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Clippy Thanks anyway. Do you like my quotes? Yours is in there, Insanity is doing the... that one. I put it in there cause I liked that quote. I hope you like my page, I've made a lot of edits on it (visit editcount if you want to see). 13:51, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye! For real! Takeshi, I'm sorry but, this time I'm really leaving! :( I'm sorry but, this too much! I can't take an insult so bad! If you want to know what happened, ask these users: NTPYTO,SUPcommander and Zt-freak. Goodbye! ..... ;( 07:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC)